falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Thomas Davis
Thomas Davis was the Bar Harbor Bowling League champion of 2075 and 2076, and veteran of the United States Marine Corps in 2077. Background In addition to being a bowling champion, Davis was also a member of the staff at Beaver Creek Lanes. As a member of the staff, he had to deal with the consistent vandalism of the Vim machines on their property. Despite constant vigilance, they were unsuccessful at catching the culprit. However, he did learn from Jan that the Bar Harbor Museum was also experiencing the same vandalism.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 12/8/2076 - Vim Machine being marked out of order? Despite the recent targeted vandalism, he loved his profession, as he got to work with the game that he loved and with his friends. In his words, working there with all of his friends had been one of the best parts of his life. After he learned of his imminent deployment, his friend Mark Wilson accidentally revealed the going away party for him. He was flattered and helped with the party planning, reminding them to make sure that the party-goers responded, so that they knew how much fiddleheads they would need for Mrs. Hannah Miller. She using them to cater her famous fried fiddleheads. He was also a man who truly loved his country; simply put, he was a Marine. Although he did not know where he was going to be deployed to, he knew that he was departing via Hawaii and promised his friends that he would send some pineapples if they promised not to try to bowl with the fruits. He kept in touch with them, sending them postcards until he suddenly stopped in April.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 7/02/2077 - Update on Thomas His tour of duty was a short one, although harrowing and honorable. He was stationed on a destroyer when, in April 2077, something happened (an incident that the Navy was tight-lipped about) and she sunk. In the commotion, he went MIA until roughly mid-June; afterward, he was given the Navy Distinguished Service Medal for bravery and an honorable discharge.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 7/02/2077 - Update on Thomas The Navy waited to contact his parents until they know if he was going to survive his injuries. He managed to live; however, he received some kind of spinal injury and the doctors said he will probably never walk, let alone bowl, again. In the meantime, his family and friends were there for one another. Once his cousin Daisy received the news about him (sometime around the end of June, the beginning of July), she asked Mark to pass along the information.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 7/02/2077 - Update on Thomas Thomas was slated to return in December 2077,Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, That was close! while his friends at home began to think of ways to welcome him back. They began development on a device to help Thomas bowl without the use of his legs. Thomas' arms still worked, so they came up with the idea of a sort of "bowling gun" built out of the ball return and a strong motor attached to a board.Mark Wilson's holotape Meanwhile, Thomas instituted his own solution, a negative handicap; to give everyone an equal footing and provide extra challenge for top level players.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, Bar Harbor League RulesBeaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, Bowler Scores and HandicapsMark Wilson's holotape Although The Striker faced a troubled development, including the scrapping of its original components in favor of a redesigned Fat Man, as well as an accidental attack on Logan Clark, it was completed in mid-October.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, That was close! Despite this, the insurance adjuster and the structural engineer determined that the building needed to be closed for repairs.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 10/19/2077 - Closed until further notice Thomas never made it home, while the rest of the management played their final set on the day of the Great War, all dying from the radiation where they were.The multitude of skeletons lying where they were. Afterward, a landslide partiallied bury the building and the weight from debris carried down eventually crashed through the ceiling.This could only have happened as a result of the War, as the landslide continues into surrounding homes and partially burying vehicles on the nearby road. Appearances Thomas Davis is mentioned only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor mentioned-only human characters Category:United States Armed Forces mentioned-only characters Category:United States Navy characters